Such a Proud Kiss
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Portuguese O que eu gostaria que tivesse ocorrido no final do filme, mas que me tiraram o prazer de vê-lo. Enfim... Orgulho & Preconceito: O primeiro beijo entre Lizzy e Darcy. Ele é um gentleman!


**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente Orgulho & Preconceito não pertence a mim. (Lembrando que eu apenas assisti ao filme...)Caso contrário Sr. Darcy e Lizzy teriam trocado salivas bem antes!! Vou confessar; eu estava me mordendo no final do filme com um medo da p**** deles sequer ficarem juntos. Enfim..._

**Oneshot . Short . Romance**

**Obs.: **_Se alguma coisa estiver incoerente perdoem esta insignificante ficwriter, tááá?! Eu realmente não sabia como traçar um diálogo entre esses , espero por reviews!_

_**.Such a proud kiss.**_

Elizabeth correu para fora da casa sem falar com sua mãe ou irmãs. Sra. Bennet franziu o cenho malcriada enquanto Mary a acompanhava com seu olhar perdido. Kitty estava debruçada no parapeito da janela observando o Sr. Darcy marcar o chão de terra de tanto andar para um lado e para o outro em frente à humilde residência dos Bennet. Jane apenas sorriu com sua sutileza e virou-se de costas quando a irmã passou em passos largos pela sala até alcançar o arco da porta.

Lizzy parou momentaneamente e o admirou por alguns instantes. Como poderia lhe dizer? Mordeu o lábio inferior e o chamou baixinho.

-Mr. Darcy? – Ele voltou-se de supetão com as sobrancelhas erguidas ao máximo e com os punhos cerrados de ansiedade.

-Miss Elizabeth... – sua voz saiu rouca quando se aproximou.

Ela desceu o primeiro batente da entrada e encarou-o na mesma altura. Seus olhos penetraram os dele intensamente e ela pode ver que lá no fundo sua alma ardia de nervosismo e que seu olhar não podia suportar por mais tempo tamanha carga de intensidade. Ela era apenas demais para ele. Então seus olhos vacilaram por um pequeno instante. Suas pálpebras se tocaram numa pisca leve e rápida e sua íris se encheu de um leve brilho. Elizabeth sorriu.

-Vamos, pare com isso e me diga logo, Miss. – Sr. Darcy elevou levemente a mão direita e tocou desajeitadamente as mão unidas de Lizzy que lançou um olhar sutil para baixo e voltou a fitá-lo.

-Mr. Darcy, sugiro que controle o seu nervosismo, de outra forma acabará tendo um infarto bem em frente ao pastor. – ela sorriu ao perceber que seus olhos piscaram mais três vezes. Desta vez seguidas e mais tremulantes que a primeira. Poderia até dizer que haviam sido mais longas, porém sua atenção voltou-se para outra interessante característica do Sr. Darcy. Ele havia aberto a boca, mas sequer uma única palavra foi pronunciada. Ele voltou a fechá-la desta vez crispando os lábios.

-Quer dizer então... – balbuciou ele quando finalmente conseguiu. – Quer dizer que... Que eu e a senhorita, eu e você...

-Seremos Sr. e Sra. Darcy. Sim. Seremos. – ela completou e desta vez agarrou-lhe o pulso com firmeza. – Mas devo dizer que a senhora sua tia não ficará nada contente quando souber.

-Ela já não está nada contente. – ele ponderou e aproximou-se dela tocando as testas.

Os dois sorriram. Ela, com algumas lágrimas discretas nos olhos. Ele, com o olhar mais intenso, amável e longo que conseguiu dar sem bater suas pálpebras. Lizzy soltou-lhe os pulso e tocou-lhe o tórax com cuidado. Sr. Darcy acariciou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos e a outra mão escorregou-lhe até a cintura.

-Vocês dois não vão fazer isso aqui na frente, vão? – Kitty apontou na janela e o casal voltou os rostos para a frente da casa onde todos estavam olhando.

Sra. Bennet ainda murmurava para si mesma a estória para ver se realmente havia entendido. Ela não o odiava até então? Kitty abafava risadinhas ao lado de Mary que sorria um pouco envergonhada. Jane e Sr. Bennet estavam logo atrás e olhavam discretamente para os recém-noivos.

-Ora, vocês. – Elizabeth sorriu para a família e tomou Sr. Darcy pela mão e o guiou pelos estreitos caminhos da propriedade até o pequeno lago onde alguns patos nadavam tranquilamente.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez. Desta vez um pouco mais timidamente.

-Não acho que sua mãe ache uma boa idéia que fiquemos aqui a sós. Não... – ele baixou a cabeça cautelosamente e quando ergueu-se olhou de volta para a casa e teve certeza que viu algumas cabecinhas espremidas na janela. Riu.

-Espera que eu me importe com isso, Mr. Darcy.

-Claro que não ou não estaria aqui agora, Miss. – Ele sorriu delicadamente como raramente o fazia.

-Vejo que o senhor tem um senso de humor escondido aí que não funciona apenas para a sua irmã, certo? Ou seu medo de mim passou? – Lizzy ergueu o olhar e enlaçou o pescoço do homem a sua frente.

-Na verdade estou apavorado, Elizabeth. – e deste modo a tomou pela cintura e beijou-lhe ternamente, ainda que com muita sede, os lábios.


End file.
